Драбблы
by Last-Summoner
Summary: Драбблы по различным пейрингам из "Пингвинов из Мадагаскара". Слэш!
1. Рико и Рядовой

Рико/Рядовой

- Ну что ж ты хочешь от него, Рядовой? Он же психопат. Сумасшедший. Больной на голову. С приветом...

- Я, я понял, Шкипер. И я ничего от него не хочу. Это он от меня что-то хочет.

- Пояснить!

- Он... Он дарит мне... _Вещи_.

- _Вещи?!_

- Н-не стоит так волноваться, Шкипер! Просто... Это так неожиданно. Так на него непохоже.

- Ну, послушай, Рядовой... Рико, он как ребенок.

- Я думал это я как ребенок. Вы всегда сами так говорите...

- Да, ты молод, но Рико, он как... Другой ребенок. Просто он всегда делает все, что взбредет в его больную голову. Действует, как ему заблагорассудится. Живет и делает так, как чувствует...

- Я понял, понял, Шкипер.

- ... Он не сдерживает себя. Вот представь только, чтобы ты творил, если бы не сдерживал себя!

- Эм... Ничего, сэр?

- Ну, ладно, ты - неудачный пример... Ну вот возьми Ковальски! Хотя нет, это вообще отдельный случай... Эм... В общем, посмотри на Рико! Отличный пример несдержанности!

- О!... Я понял, сэр! Но... Что же делать с _вещами_?

- С какими такими _вещами_?

- С его подарками?

- Он дарил тебе что-то... Плохое?

- Ну, вообще нет... Леденцы в основном, и пластиковый букет, и мишуру из видеокассетной пленки, и полупустую бутылку с ногом...

- Даже так?

- Да, сэр. А еще он предложил поиграть вместе с ним с куклой.

- Хм... Вот это уже серьезно... Наверно это какой-то хитрый план...

- Может, он просто хочет со мной подружиться?

- Подружиться? Сейчас? Я же давал вам это задание на прошлой неделе!

- Но Шкипер!...

- Вы до сих пор не подружились?! Это же противоречит командному духу! Плохо работаешь, Рядовой! За это будешь драить наш вольер всю эту неделю.

-... Есть, сэр...

- И передай Рико, что он тоже наказан и будет драить вольер вместе с тобой.

- Н-но сэр! Я же хотел спросить, как мне реагировать на его подарки!

- Маши и улыбайся, Рядовой, улыбайся и маши! Это у тебя хорошо получается. Старый проверенный метод, люди на него всегда ведутся...

- Н-но Шкипер, сэр, Рико же...

- Отставить нюни! Вперед и с песней. И больше не принимай от него ног. Он детям вообще не положен.


	2. Рядовой и Ковальски

---

- Господа, вы знаете, какой сегодня день? - спросил Шкипер, размеренно вышагивая перед своими подчиненными.

- Согласно моим наблюдениям, - тотчас же откликнулся Ковальски, тыкая плавником в настенный календарь, - сегодня 14 февраля.

- Вот именно! А что это значит?

Ковальски немедленно принялся строчить в своем блокноте.

- Приближается полнолуние, что означает, помимо возрастания ежемесячной активности некоторых видов животных, повышение общего уровня...

- Сегодня Валентинов день! - воскликнул, хлопая в ладоши, Рядовой, прервав тираду ученого.

- Вот именно, Рядовой! - кивнул Шкипер, - Валентинов день.

- Эм... В этот день положено дарить подарки своим возлюбленным, друзьям и близким - как правило, нечто розовое или плюшевое, в форме сердечек и с повышенным уровнем "прелестности" и "миловидности", - вставил Ковальски, пытаясь реабилитироваться.

- Очень хорошо. В этой связи нам срочно нужен план. Ковальски!

- У нас только два варианта: а) Отмечать Валентинов день, дарить друг другу подарки и быть милыми со всеми окружающими по причине вышеозначенного праздника; б) Полностью игнорировать праздник и вести себя как обычно.

- Прекрасно, Ковальски, я выбираю вариант б). Всем спасибо, все свободны.

- Но Шкипер! - обиженно воскликнул Рядовой, - это же праздник! К тому же, это прекрасный повод укрепить взаимоотношения в команде!

Рико скорчил рожу и показал Рядовому язык.

- Я полностью поддерживаю Рико, - решительно махнул плавником Шкипер, - наши взаимоотношения и так укреплены сверх нормы.

- Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста, Шкипер! Следующий праздник еще так нескоро! - Рядовой умоляюще заморгал на своего командира, сложа плавнички вместе. Шкипер посмотрел на него, затем на Рико (тот красочно изобразил рвотный позыв) и Ковальски (тот пофигистично пожал плечами), и наконец сказал:

- Ладно, Рядовой, твоя техника психологического давления стала так сильна, что я не могу противостоять ей. Оставляю празднование этого безобразия на личное усмотрение каждого члена команды.

- Яй! - коротко обрадовался Рядовой, и тут же сорвался с места, помчавшись за подарками. Шкипер покачал головой:

- Мальчик еще слишком молод, чтобы серьезно относиться к вещам.

- По моим подсчетам Рядовой достаточно повзрослеет для серьезного отношения к "вещам" только через 148,73 года. В виду особенностей его мозговой деятельности, - ненавязчиво вклинился Ковальски.

- Поработай над этим, - велел Шкипер, - а теперь отбой, парни.

- С днем Святого Валентина! - из люка с радостным воплем выкатился Рядовой с белым полиэтиленовым пакетом в плавниках, - подарки!

Подбежав к Шкиперу, Рядовой извлек из пакета открытку в виде сердечка и протянул ее командиру, потупив глаза. На открытке было старательно выведено "Шкиперу, с любовью. Рядовой". Шкипер взял открытку и растроганно шмыгнул.

- Знаешь, Рядовой, я берег эту фразу на момент твоей приближающейся неминуемой гибели, но я, пожалуй, могу сказать ее сейчас и придумать новую - думаю, до твоей смерти еще далеко. Рядовой, я тоже люблю тебя!

Рядовой утер плавничком слезы умиления, скопившиеся в уголках глаз, и раскрыл Шкиперу свои объятья. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь, но потом сказал:

- Нарушаешь всю субординацию. А, ладно, считай, что это была твоя норма объятий на день рожденья, - и они крепко обнялись.

- Рико, у меня и для тебя есть подарок, - окликнул пингвина-маньяка Рядовой. Рико поморщился при виде открытки, но спасаться бегством было явно поздно.

- Поздравляю, Рико! Тебя я тоже люблю, - прежде, чем он успел отреагировать, Рядовой стиснул его в объятиях. Рико смущенно откашлялся, аккуратно отстранился и поспешил ретироваться.

Ковальски как всегда был в своей лаборатории, строго придерживаясь варианта б) и мнения Шкипера – то есть полностью игнорируя праздник.

- Ковальски, с днем Святого Валентина! – широко улыбнулся Рядовой, протягивая ученому открытку. Ковальски повертел в руках картонное сердечко и протянул:

- Эм… я очень ценю проявление твоей…, - он сверился с надписью на открытке, - любви, Рядовой. Спасибо.

- Это еще не все…, - порывшись в пакете, Рядовой с видом триумфатора извлек оттуда леденец на палочке. Ковальски сразу же узнал сладость, которую маленький солдат купил на все свои сбережения и хранил для "особого случая" вот уже почти месяц.

- Это **_тот самый_** леденец… ну ты знаешь, с кофейным вкусом – сейчас это больша-ая редкость… в общем, я решил подарить его тебе!

- О! – вот это уже серьезно, подумал про себя ученый. Ковальски, сказал он себе, ты точно влип, - **_тот самый_** леденец! Рядовой, это так неожиданно…

Прежде, чем мозг Ковальски успел выдать ему какой-либо план действий, Рядовой стиснул его в объятиях, а затем, встав на цыпочки, чмокнул в угол клюва.

- Л-ладно, я пойду, не буду тебя отвлекать, - Рядовой неловко попятился к двери, помахал плавничком и был таков.

- Очень нелогично…. – пробормотал Ковальски, задумчиво распаковывая **_тот самый_** леденец и засовывая его в рот.

---


End file.
